Guardia Zero's Mystery Revealed!
Guardia Zero's Mystery Revealed! is the 7th episode of The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Summary' Following that reveal, Zygon explains that he was trapped in the gem by the townsfolk of Guardia Zero long ago in order for them to use his power to live forever. To do that they created a special barrier that absorbed his energy & kept them young. The downside however was that the barrier's effects stopped at night & the gem's effects wore off immediately under moonlight, which is why there's a curfew. Zygon has been watching within the gem for years & must now destroy Guardia Zero while he has the chance. As he leaves Andy comes up with a plan to stop Zygon before the town is destroyed. Before Zygon destroys Guardia Zero, Andy manages to convince the imprisoned beast that he's still a super human & killing isn't right despite what the townsfolk did. Zygon then turns back his super human form & lets the townsfolk know that he's leaving for good. He then splits himself from the gem & Hypnotica. Zygon thanks Andy for reminding him of who he is as a super hero. He makes it clear that he'll learn to forgive the townsfolk while flying away. An angered Sheriff makes it clear that Zygon was their only shot at living forever. Andy angrilly expresses his distaste for those who crave immortality. He makes a point stating what's so good about living forever if you yourself remain the same while everything else changes & grows. It ruins the value of life & makes you take things for granted. Andy then reveals his special ability of eternal life known as "The Emerald Heart." He explains that this second heart gives him the power to live forever, that is, if he activates it. Andy has refused to activate it since his belief of living life to the fullest stands as a reminder. The Sheriff along with the townsfolk are still angry & in despair, much to Andy's dismay. As a result The Sheriff gives the pair a failing grade for their mission. The pair then leave the town. While walking home Federico asks Andy about how he feels towards failing their first mission. Andy believes that the mission was passed & that the townsfolk will eventually realize the true value of life as time goes by. 'Battles & Events' *'Zygon reveals that he was caught by the people of Guardia Zero & trapped in the gem for 10 years (Ep.7)' *'Celine & Danson's romantic tension continues to be hinted at through conversation (Ep.7)' *'Andy stops Zygon from destroying Guardia Zero (Ep.7)' *'Zygon briefly mentions his knowledge of who Andy is & recalls knowing his father, Ashton (Ep.7)' *'Andy tells off Sheriff Midas & the townsfolk of Guardia Zero regarding their desire for eternal life (Ep.7)' *'Andy reveals his "''Emerald Heart" which allows him to live forever should he decide to activate it (Ep.7)' 'Trivia' *'This is the last episode of Volume 1.''' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Volume 1 Episodes Category:The First Mission of Andy Green Arc